wrestlepediafandomcom-20200214-history
WWF In Your House
In Your House was a pay-per-view series created by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF, now WWE) that aired throughout the latter half of the 1990s about the span of The Attitude Era. The original concept was that, in months when the WWF was not holding one of its major PPV events (WWE WrestleMania, WWE King of the Ring, WWE SummerSlam, WWE Survivor Series, and WWE Royal Rumble, which at the time ran for three hours and retailed for $29.95), they would offer a two-hour PPV, priced at $14.95. The price was raised to $19.95 starting in December 1995 with WWF In Your House 5: Season's Beatings. The WWF did this in response to a move by competitor World Championship Wrestling (WCW) to increase their annual pay-per-view events (in 1995, WCW held 9 PPV events; in 1996, 10 and finally started airing monthly events in 1997). Notwithstanding the addition of more WWF events, WCW's events regularly ran between 2.5–3 hours. Starting in September 1997, the WWF expanded all of its In Your House events to three hours, thus matching the runtime of its major PPV events. The WWF retired the In Your House branding for its monthly pay-per-views following April 1999's Backlash: In Your House event, as the company moved to install permanent names for each of its monthly events. The similar branding of this series was then used for the NXT TakeOver series in 2014. The events were numbered, as In Your House #1, #2, and so on, until event specific subtitles were added at a later date with the #1 Premier, #2 The Lumberjacks, #3 Triple Header, also locations #4 Great White North, and time of year #5 Seasons Beatings and officially starting tag lines with #7 "Good Friends, Better Enemies" (referring to the main event of Shawn Michaels vs. Diesel), "It's Time" (Vader's catchphrase), "Buried Alive" (describing the main event match), "A Cold Day in Hell" (contrasting characters of main eventers Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Undertaker), "Rock Bottom" (The Rock's finishing move and the decline of his opponent Mankind), "St. Valentine's Day Massacre" (a violent event taking place in February and the PPV happened on Valentine's Day), and many others. Gradually the subtitles became main titles (whereas the PPV was not named In Your House: Fully Loaded but Fully Loaded: In Your House), until regular named shows such as WWE No Way Out, WWE Backlash, and WWE Judgment Day took over. The first of these, "Ground Zero: In Your House" was also the first In Your House PPV to be a three-hour event. The WWF gave away a brand-new house in the Hunter's Creek subdivision area in Orlando, Florida on the first PPV to a randomly selected fan. # WWF In Your House 1 - May 14, 1995 # WWF In Your House 2: The Lumberjacks - July 23, 1995 # WWF In Your House 3: Triple Header - September 24, 1995 # WWF In Your House 4: Great White North - October 22, 1995 # WWF In Your House 5: Seasons Beatings - December 17, 1995 # WWF In Your House 6: Rage in the Cage - February 18, 1996 # WWF In Your House 7: Good Friends, Better Enemies - April 28, 1996 # WWF In Your House 8: Beware of Dog - May 26, 1996 # WWF In Your House 9: International Incident - July 21, 1996 # WWF In Your House 10: Mind Games - September 22, 1996 # WWF In Your House 11: Buried Alive - October 20, 1996 # WWF In Your House 12: It's Time - December 15, 1996 # WWF In Your House 13: Final Four - February 16, 1997 # WWF In Your House 14: Revenge of the 'Taker - April 20, 1997 # WWF In Your House 15: A Cold Day in Hell - May 11, 1997 # WWF In Your House 16: Canadian Stampede - July 6, 1997 # Ground Zero: In Your House - September 7, 1997 # Badd Blood: In Your House - October 5, 1997 # D-Generation X: In Your House - December 7, 1997 # No Way Out of Texas: In Your House - February 15, 1998 # Unforgiven: In Your House - April 26, 1998 # Over the Edge: In Your House - May 31, 1998 # Fully Loaded: In Your House - July 26, 1998 # Breakdown: In Your House - September 27, 1998 # Judgment Day: In Your House - October 18, 1998 # Rock Bottom: In Your House - December 13, 1998 # St. Valentine's Day Massacre: In Your House - February 14, 1999 # Backlash: In Your House - April 25, 1999 See Also WWE Pay Per Views